


A Concert Worth Wild

by Yep_Its_Me



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Late Night Conversations, Restroom Conversations, Rock Stars, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yep_Its_Me/pseuds/Yep_Its_Me
Summary: (My attempt at a summary. Like I've said before I suck at summaries.)Regina gets dragged to a concert of a band shes never heard of. Later that night she bumps into a beautiful blond.Heres a tease I hope you give it a chanceRegina’s eyes practically bulged out of her head when she saw the same blond she had been talking to not even twenty minutes ago walk out on stage.





	A Concert Worth Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea down for a while I just never had the time to get around to actually writing it down...TILL NOW!! lol I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Always love, ME :)

Regina has had a long day of classes and was currently walking back to her dorm with her best friend Kathryn. All she wanted to do was get home relaxes and do some last minute studying done for her upcoming finals.

Being a senior in college was an amazing feeling. Knowing all the hard work she had put in and all the late night cram sessions have paid off. This was her last year and she didn't want senioritis to hit her now. Not so close to the finish line.

“Rigge, come on do it for me” Kathryn began “It'll be fun. This is the last night Swan Queen is going to be in town and they always go out with a bang”

“No Kat I can’t” Regina grew “Finals are coming up and I really need to get as much studying done as I can.”

“Oh please,” Kat said while rolling her eyes “Don't give me that. You already know everything “

Finally reaching their shared dorm Regina lets out a frustrated sigh

“Please Reggi… we have an extra ticket. Just come with me hell you might actually have fun.” grinning Kathryn knew that little comment would rile her friend.

“Hey, I know how to have fun.”

Opening the door Regina walked in closely followed by her friend. They both simultaneously dropped their bags and walked to the kitchen. After grabbing a bottle of water Regina walked over to the couch and threw herself on it.

“What about that time we all got drunk at the bonfire at the beach?”

“That was me. You drank water all night saying you had class the next morning.”

“What about the time we broke into the clock tower and got high?”

“Nope yeah that was also me. You wouldn't even take one hit saying your asthma was going to act up. Reggi, you don't have asthma!”  

Taking a drink from her water Regina started thinking about what her friend had brought to her attention. She never did anything spontaneously. She was always the DD when she went out with her friends. ‘ _Am I really that boring’_ she thought to herself.

“You need this Reggi all you ever do is classes. Study. Work. Repeat. Let's break this cycle…”

“Fine fine I get your point. But I don't know anything about this band. What was it called again Dove Princess?”

God no!!! Swan Queen babe get it right. They are the best!! I'm telling you-you're going to love them. The drummer is sooo sexy” Kathryn told Regina while fanning herself and biting her lower lip “The rest of the band is pretty hot too.”

Kat walked over to her from the kitchen and sat on the floor close to her head.

“So there’s Snow she plays the keyboard. She’s cute but I think she’s married then there's Belle she plays the backup guitar. Ruby my sexy drummer god I want to lick the sweat off her face.”

“Eww”

“Shut up shes sexy. Well, anyways where was I umm oh yeah Mulan she plays the bass. I don't really know much about her. She’s the quiet shy one. Then you have Emma she's lead guitar and singer. I'm sure you would be head over heels for that sexy piece of meat” Kat said and nudged her friend.

Regina stayed silent laying on the couch thinking about what her friend just said. She hasn't let loose in a good while. What harm could come from going to a concert with her friend? Hell, why not.

Letting out a sigh the brunette finally spoke: “Fine Kat I'll go but I'm not wearing a band t-shirt.”

Screaming with glee Kathryn jumped off the floor and jumped on an unexpecting brunette “Reggi we are going to have so much fun!”

“Okay Okay get off of me so we can get ready to go”

“Right”

 

After spending two hours in traffic and another trying to find parking for a sold out concert. They were now waiting in line tickets in hand waiting to be let in.

“I can't believe we are here it's crazy packed” the blond stated looking around at all the fans that came out.

Regina looked over at her friend and couldn't help but giggle at how excited she looked.

Kathryn was decked out head to toe in Swan Queen gear. She had on her favorite band t-shirt her skinny jeans had Swan going down her right leg and Queen going down her left and around her neck, she had a pride flag with what looked like a swan wearing a crown in the middle of the flag. To say Kathryn was happy to be there was a bit of an understatement.

“Yeah no I can’t do this” Kat said looking over to Regina “I look like a walking Swan Queen advertisement and you have not one thing on”

The brunette frowned and looked down at her outfit. Her favorite skinny jeans ankle boots and a plain white tank top and her favorite leather jacket with beautiful roses going down both arms.

“What? I happen to like what I came in and I told you I wasn't going to wear a and t”

“Yeah yeah I know” still looking at her friend Kat reached behind her neck and unclasped her necklace “Here put this on” she handed her a simple necklace with a swan pendant.

“And look it goes with your outfit”

Taking the offered necklace into her hand and putting it on “Fine you happy now? I’m a fellow Swen”

“Yes much now let's go we’re next”

 

Walking into their assigned section Regina was shocked to see they had fairly good seats. Not too close to where you couldn't really enjoy the show but not to far back to where you couldn't see anything and had to look at the monitors in order to see the show.

They could see the crew members setting up for the opening band “Wow you weren't kidding Kat this place is jam-packed. When are they supposed to go on?”

“Oh, not for another few hours. We came early in hopes to maybe meeting a few band members. They are notorious for wandering around and bumping into fans.”

Regina thought this was a perfect time for her to sneak away and do a little bit of cramming before the band went on.

“Hey, Kat I'm going to find the restroom before the show starts I’ll be right back.”

“Okay just hurry back I don’t want you to miss anything.”

 

Regina had already walked to three restrooms that all had lines going out the door. She was on the brink on give up and head back to her seat when she saw a small restroom that seems to go unnoticed. “Yes thank god finally” she whispered to herself. She slowly made her way to the newly found restroom.

Walking in she could hear someone was already in one of the stalls. The telltale sound of candy crush gave said person away. The brunette leaned against the sink and pulled out her phone. AS soon as she logged into her class schedule she could see her earliest class was at seven the next morning. She quickly looked at the time on the top right corner of her screen the time displayed was 7:27 pm. Taking into account the time and the time her friend said the band would be performing she could tell she wasn't going to be in bed till three am if not later. This caused the brunette to groan in frustration.

“Hey you okay?” came a concerned and sweet voice next to her. Regina looked up and was met with sea green eyes.

“Umm yeah I’m good”

“You don’t really look good. Wanna talk about it?” asked the mysterious blond “Sorry I'm being rude” extending her hand “My names Emma” she gave the brunette a heart-stopping smile.

The brunette shook her hand and offered a kind smile “Nice to meet you Emma I’m Regina”

“So what’s got that frown on such a beautiful face?”

Regina looked at her phone again and let out a long sigh “I have my first finale tomorrow morning and instead of being home studying I’m here at a concert to a band I’ve never heard of”

“Ahh I see” Emma uttered

“Yes, which is why I’m here now. I snuck away from my friend to see if I could get a little bit of studying done.”

“If you want I could help you. I mean I don't really have anything better to do right now and I don't think the main band is supposed to go on for another hour or two” Emma stated looking down at her watch.

“No, you don't have to do that. I’m sure you have friends you need to get back too. From what I hear this band is notorious for running into their fans before they go on.”

Emma let out a hearty laugh “Yeah I’ve heard the same thing. But really I don't mind.”

“Okay if you insist”

 

They spent the next hour going over practice questions Regina had on her phone. Emma was surprised at how smart the brunette was. She knew everything. Didn’t miss not one question and she learned few things herself.

“Well it looks like you're going to pass with flying colors,” Emma said and handed Regina her phone back.

“I hope so. I get really nervous when it comes to taking tests.” Regina confest as she nervously began to play with the pendant hanging from her necklace.

“You know what I do when I get nervous? I still do it to this day.” Emma waited for Regina to look at her. When the brunette nodded she continued. “Well right before I do anything and I feel my nerves starting to get the better of me I start to hum any song that makes me feel safe.”

Emma took Regia hand and started taping out a beat on her hand while simultaneously humming a song.

When Emma was done demonstrating she let go of the brunette's hand not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

Right away Regina found she missed the warmth the blond's hand brought her “I’ll be sure to try that tomorrow morning.” They stayed in comfortable silence for a few seconds just looking into each other's eyes.

The brunette was the first to break the staring contest neither knew was going on. “So Emma tell me about yourself. What do you like to do? Other than help random strangers study in public restrooms.” she joked.

“Not really much to tell really. I grew up in California with my mom, dad, and little brother Neal. My mom is a school teacher and my dad is a cop.”

“Oh, so did you follow in your father's steps and become a cop?”

“What makes you think I’m not a school teacher like my mom?”

“No offense sweety but you don't come off as a teacher. I mean maybe a gym teacher.”

Emma places her hand over her heart mocking offense “Ouch you wound me, Gina!”

The brunette playfully slapped Emma's arm making both women laugh.

“Not that I wouldn't make a badass gym teacher but teaching was never my thing and I never wanted to be a cop. Growing up I saw how my mom would always worried about my dad every day he went to work. I would never want to put my future wife or girlfriend threw that. Emma explained, “So I and a few good friends formed a band.”

Regina looked at her with so much kindness and wonder in her eyes. For someone to think about their future loved one and to take them into consideration before they were in the picture was truly the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

“Wow, that's amazing and incredibly thoughtful of you.” She gave Emma a beautiful smile.

“Thank you” Emma quickly said “We do good you know in the music biz. We get gigs here and there. It’s an amazing feeling being in front of people singing and playing. Helping people fall in love or heal. Whatever our music does for them I’m grateful. I’m just happy to be apart of it all.”

“Well, it sounds like you are doing what you love. I would really love to see you play. You sound so passionate about your music. When do you play again?” Regina asked.

Emma looked at her and smiled “Really soon. Actually, I’m sure we could figure something out” still smiling Emma continued “I really am doing what I love. I wouldn't trade it for..” Emma’s phone started to ring in her pocket. “Hold on,” she told Regina as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket.

“Hello...Hey, Red...No yeah I’m good I was just wondering around...Okay yeah, I’ll be there in ten” with that Emma ended her call.

“Not that I would not love to spend the rest of the night talking to you it looks like the main event is about to go on”

Regina looked at the time on her phone and noticed she had five missed calls from Kat and twenty text messages from the same person asking where she was and to hurry and get back.

“Looks my friend has been trying to get a hold of me as well.” Regina blushed as she looked back at Emma.

“Can I give you my number? I really did enjoy talking to you and would love to talk to you again.”

Regina looked at her phone then back to the blond. She was never the type to willingly hand someone her phone for their number. But this blond this Emma felt different.

“Yeah, sure I’d like that,” Regina whispered and handed Emma her phone. The blond took the offered phone and added her name and number to the brunettes contacts right before her phone started ringing again.

“I really should get going before Red sends out a search party” she joked “Call me when you get a chance” Emma leaned in and place a kiss on Regina check before walking out the restroom.

Regina stared at the new number on her phone with Emma’s name next to it. Her face broke out into the biggest smile she ever had. Just then her phone lite up showing Kat was calling her again. “Hey, Kat sorry I got a little distracted. I’m on my way back.”

 

Walking back to her seat she could see  Kat looking around for her. When she was finally spotted she was greeted with a smack on her arm. “Ow!! What was that for?!” Regina asked still smiling from the conversation she just had with Emma.

“Where have you been? You missed the opening band and Swan Queen is about to come on.”

“Sorry I was ta..” She was cut off by a man's voice on the sound system.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen are you ready!!!” the man's voice boomed threw out the arena. The crowd started screaming and cheering “Well here they are!! You’ve been waiting for them all night!!” again the crowd went crazy getting louder and louder “On keyboard tonight she's small and sweet give it up for Snow!!”

Regina saw a pixie hair woman run out on stage waving at everyone blowing kisses before making her way over to her keyboard and started playing a beat.

“She’s smart she’s a beauty on guitar tonight please give it up for Belle!!” a brunette with low pigtails came running out waving at all the screaming fans before picking up her guitar and started playing along with Snow.

“Here come the wild child herself!! Everyone give it up for the one the only Ruby!!”

Regina had to cover her ears when the brunette walked out on stage. Her friend let out the loudest yell she had ever heard. Kathryn was screaming at the top of her lungs “I LOVE YOU RUBY!!! I LOVE YOU!!” as if she could hear her over the roaring crowd. Ruby was wearing skin-tight jeans and a sports bra. Regina could see why Kat was so in enthralled with said brunette she was indeed attractive. Ruby walked over to her drums did a quick solo then began to play along with the rest of her bandmates.

“Ladies and gentlemen show some love for our shy warrior on bass Mulan!!” a blushing beautiful Asian woman walked out next. She gave the crowd a shy wave and bow then quickly picked up her bass to join her friends. They all continued to play the rest of the song successfully hyping up the crowd.

The man’s voice was back “My fellow Swen’s!! Let me hear you!!!” the crowd roared again “Coming to the stage the one we have all been waiting for!! The beautiful the talented Emma Swan!!!”

Regina’s eyes practically bulged out of her head when she saw the same blond she had been talking to not even twenty minutes ago walk out on stage.   

Emma waved at the crowd blowing kisses like the woman before her. The blond started walking toward her guitar. Kathryn nudged her arm “Check this out” she told the brunette and nodded her toward Emma. She saw the blond had a mischievous grin on her face.

Before Emma started playing with her fellow bandmates she looked out to the knowing crowd gave a wink and flexed her arms. This cause every fan in the arena to grow louder than Regina thought possible. Emma laughed and began playing along going straight into their set.

Everyone was singing along to all their songs. Kat was dancing along with everyone pulling Regina into her crazy improvised dance party. The brunette didn’t fight her friend on it she went along with it swaying her hips jumping up and down and singing along to the cores she managed to learn in the time she had been there.

They were indeed a great band. All their music was amazing. For the first time in a long time, the brunette was having the time of her life.

 

Two and a half hours later the music started to wind down and Emma placed her guitar back on its stand. Walking back to center stage Emma took the mic into a hand.

“Thank you, everyone, for coming out tonight. You have all been amazing we truly have the greatest fans in the world. None of us would be here if it wasn’t for all your love and support. Unfortunately, this night has to come to an end but fret not my lovely Swen’s we will be back again. Thank you, everyone, you’ve been amazing we love you.” The crowd went crazy one last time as Emma started putting the mic back  “Oh one more thing. I hope you pass your test tomorrow, Regina. Good luck” Emma winked at the camera currently on her and walked away.

 

Emma’s well wishes caught Regina off gourd. She didn’t know what to say or do so she kept her eyes on the band as they walked off stage. Kat started screaming like a crazy person “REGGI!!! There is no way that was a coincidence!! She’s talking about you!!” When realization finally hit the blond “Wait, Reggi, how does she know you have a test tomorrow?”

Biting her lower lip nervously looked at her friend with a blush painting her neck quickly working its way on to her face.”We may have talked in the restroom for a few hours and she may have helped me study.”

“Holy hell that’s where you were?!”

“Yeah Kat...In my defense, I didn’t know she was The Emma Swan lead singer of Swan Queen. She was just...Emma”

“AWW Reggi you’re in looove”

“Shut up Kat lets go”

“Fine but you are telling me everything on the way home.”

“Okay okay let’s head out” Regina began walking away from her friend “Oh and she gave me her number.” she threw over her shoulder nonchalantly.

“WHAT!!!”

 

The whole ride home Regina told Kat how Emma helped her study all the things they talked about. How Emma’s would light up when she talked about her music. How her smile made her heart skip a beat. How perfect her hand fit on her own when she tapped out a beat and the tip she gave her for her nervousness.

 

By the time they got home it was, three am “Thanks for coming with me Reggi. I was really happy seeing have fun.” Kat stated as she made her way to her room.

“Thank you for making me go. Surprisingly I had a great time. The music was awesome I got to spend time with my best friend and I got a beautiful blond’s number.” she giggled

“Yeah you did...well good night Reggi.”

“Night Kat.” They each went into their own bedrooms getting ready to call it a night.

 

Regina had been laying in bed unable to fall asleep. A certain blond was still playing in her head. She rolled over retrieved her phone from her nightstand. Sliding her finger across the screen effectively unlocking her phone and opened her contacts she scrolled threw till she found Emma’s name “Should I call her?...No she might be asleep it is five am” she tried to talk herself out of it. “She’s a rockstar they always stay up late...right?” The brunette quickly hit call before she completely talked herself out of it.

 

The phone three times when Regina was about to hang up a beautiful voice came through the other end.

“Hello?”

“Hey...Its Regina”

“Oh hey I was really hoping to hear from you I’m happy you called. How are you? Did you like the show?”

“I really did you guys are amazing. I can happily say I am a fellow Swen now.” she giggled

Regina could hear Emma smile “So I have a question for you Emma.”

“Ask away beautiful.”

Regina blushed and thanked god she was alone in her dark room “Why didn’t you tell who you were?”

Emma stayed silent taking a minute to think about what she was going to say.

“Hello?”

“Yeah, I’m still here. Sorry umm to be completely honest I liked talking to you as just Emma”

“Oh...well if you'd like Em-ma we can talk whenever you want. You have my number now so you can call or text whatever you want. For the record, you will always be the gorgeous blond that helped me study in the restroom at a concert.”

“Really? You don’t see me differently now that you know about me?”

“Why would I? I got to know for you and...I like you.”

“Umm I really like you too...hey it’s getting late and you have a test in a few hours.”

“Right I should really try to get some sleep”

“Yeah...well good luck Regina I know your gonna do great.”

“Thank you, Emma. Good night sweet dreams.”

“Night Gina…”

Regina was about end the call when she heard Emma call her name “Regina umm I know we kinda just meet but...Would you maybe want to go out sometime maybe when I’m back in town?”

The brunette was shocked, excited, thrilled, over the moon all the above and more.

“Yeah”

“Yeah?!”

“No”

“No?”

“No I mean yes I would love to Emma. Call me when you get back.”

“Okay cool, it’s a date.”

“I really should go now.”

“Right…”

“Goodnight my Emma.”

“I think I could get used to you calling me yours. Night Gina” with that Emma ended their call

 

That night Regina fell asleep with new found love growing in her heart.

        

 

 

          

 

               

   

 

           

           

 

  

 

       

 

             

  



End file.
